


Просыпайся. Новая жизнь

by eva_s



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-16
Updated: 2011-04-16
Packaged: 2018-09-20 03:16:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9473027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eva_s/pseuds/eva_s
Summary: Предупрждения: ООС, АУ, психоделика, раттоныСаммари: О предательстве и искуплении.Комментарий: написано на «Хот-фест всея Этерны».





	

_Это был первый сон за последние месяцы, но Дикон сразу понял, что спит. Юноша помнил кошмары, в которых раз за разом просыпался, чтобы встретиться с чем-то мерзким или страшным, и каждый раз начиналось одинаково. Отказывал звонок, слепли и глохли слуги, на лестнице раздавались тяжелые шаги, открывалась запертая дверь, и в комнату кто-то входил. Иногда гость казался врагом, иногда другом, порой был жив, порой мертв, почти всегда юноша его знал и всегда ждал. Сидя на кровати, стоя у камина или стола, прижимаясь спиной к стене…_

_«Сердце Зверя»_

Ричард проснулся во сне. Воспоминание о только что виденном кошмаре кроваво вспыхнуло перед глазами и вдруг расцвело гнилым багровым цветком, и он понял: «Предатель... Предатель... Предатель...» — вот что все они говорили ему. Брезгливая гримаса Паоло; ненавидящий рык Арамоны; искаженное гневом лицо Айрис... «Ты!.. Ты посмел... Как ты посмел...»

«Убийца».

«Убийца заслуживает наказания».

Еще одно воспоминание. Холодный голос Алвы; эр еще секунду с какой-то смертельной горечью смотрит на бокал с ядом, всего секунду, пока не распахивает дверь Хуан, но этот взгляд Дик запоминает навсегда. Чтобы на следующее же утро забыть! Что с его разумом? Почему он забывает то, что по-настоящему важно? Этот сон закончится, и он снова забудет...

Холодный и липкий ужас пробрал насквозь. Он болен? Отравлен? Проклят? Шаги. Шаги. Шаги. Здесь, рядом, за тонкой стеной. Дик схватился за голову, будто хотел раздавить ее в ладонях. «Предатель!» «Я знаю! Я знаю...» — хотел выкрикнуть он, но вместо этого встал и пошел на звук. В гардеробной было пусто; в огромном зеркале дрожали огоньки свечей и...

Он улыбался. Изможденное, постаревшее лицо, в полутьме не разберешь цвета глаз; одежда какая-то...

— Рамиро!

Предатель явился к предателю! Убийца — к убийце...

Мир разделяется на две половины. Ричард Окделл, Повелитель Скал, говорит что-то призраку; он пуст, он мертв, он бессмысленно блестящ — как если бы ожили латы. Ричард Окделл, Повелитель Скал, заперт внутри этих лат в крошечной тесной могиле, кругом глиняные стены, холодные, шершавые, на них проступают пятна, и можно биться в них до крови, до истерзанных губ — никто не услышит.

«Рокэ! Рокэ!» — кричит Дик. Почему тот, другой Ричард не видит? Это эр Рокэ, он смертельно болен, он отравлен, он умирает! Очнись же, бессмысленная ты тварь!

— ...кинжал Окделлов.

Это договаривает Рамиро; гаснут одновременно все свечи. «Нет! Не уходи!» — бьется в глиняном склепе Дик.

Окделл, светясь от счастья, возвращается в спальню и ложится. Тело сразу же обмякает, становится неподъемным, как в кошмаре, и пока Ричард-первый, провалившись в сон, улыбается своей пустоцветной радости, Ричард-второй вдруг чувствует: что-то произойдет сейчас.

Скрип половиц — снова. Движение воздуха к темноте. Терпкий запах вина — у самых губ; тепло чьего-то тела — жаром сквозь ткань рубашки.

Окделл не просыпается.

Смешок.

— В этом немного смысла, но, похоже, такие вещи лучше не передавать... с иноходцами. Пока не провалился под землю Ларак! Ричард Окделл, я освобождаю вас от клятвы. Я освобождаю тебя, ты слышишь? Дикон...

Утро выдалось ясным — под стать облегчению, которое Ричард испытал при пробуждении. И, как и к этому дню, толикой холода примешивалась к облегчению какая-то неясная, щемящая печаль. Словно бы он должен куда-то пойти, что-то сделать...

Меч Раканов!

Он вдруг вспомнил о сне (он проснулся во сне?..), и открытая домовая церковь заиграла перед ним разноцветными бликами витражей. Увидев Святую Октавию, Ричард ощутил безоблачное, незамутненное счастье. Ричард светился изнутри, с благоговением укладывая кинжал на плащ. Он уже собирался было встать и выйти на солнечный свет, и мчаться к государю, и сиять, и сиять, и блестеть, но что-то вдруг померкло на секунду, затенив храм, а потом Октавия открыла глаза.

Глубокие колодцы, бездонная синева, живая лилия в темных потоках. Ричард открывает глаза на дне колодца; над ним тысячи бье пустоты, и солнце, дробящееся на самом верху. Он может... смотреть на солнце. Все ближе и ближе. Это сон во сне.

«Я освобождаю тебя».

Колодец взрывается тысячью радужных брызг. Сон взрывается тысячью радужных брызг. Дик понимает, что стоит на коленях над кинжалом Окделлов. «Меч за кинжал...»

Он знает, что делать.

«Алан... Вы глупец...» — из последних сил улыбается Рамиро, и кровь заливает ковер и каменные плиты. Алая кровь, алый ковер, рукоять кинжала там, где бьется сердце... А над ним — святой Алан Окделл, пустой блестящий доспех, и черная тварь, обвившаяся вокруг горла. Что это?!

Колодец становится зеркалом, и Ричард понимает, что это не Алан — это он сам. Черная тварь ухмыляется, но поверхность уже близко, он уже почти поднялся, он должен вернуть долг...

Наказание за предательство, которого не было. Искупление за предательство, которое было.

«Меч за кинжал» — улыбается Ворон, его рубаха разрезана напротив сердца.

Эр Рокэ... У вас кровь... Я верну кинжал, и она остановится.

Рука не дрожит. Святая Октавия смотрит печально, и он возвращает ей благодарный взгляд.

Размахнуться легко, не остановить летящую руку — гораздо сложнее, но он справляется. Мир падает на колени — от звона рассыпающихся доспехов, от визга издыхающей черной твари, от силы удара. Что так горит в груди? Это кинжал. Кинжал за меч... 

— Господин? Монсеньор? Вы в порядке? Монсеньор? Открывайте двери... Монсеньор, мы входим...

Голоса доносятся как сквозь вату. Двери распахиваются, и откуда-то падает нестерпимый белый свет. Это колодец, поверхность воды; это огромное расплывающееся солнце и белая лилия на дне...

Ричард Окделл открывает глаза и почти отшатывается — от удара невыносимого света, воздуха, высоты. Площадь, говор толпы, звуки фанфар...

— Ричард герцог Окделл... — голос, от которого спазмически сжимается горло. Или это яркий свет режет глаза до слез? — Я, Рокэ, герцог Алва, Первый маршал Талига, принимаю вашу службу.

Он идет, не медленно и не быстро. Пять ступенек лестницы, алый ковер под ногами, белые руки в тяжелых перстнях... Только не упасть. Только не здесь... Но он все же падает. Он обрушивается на колени, на секунду прижимается к протянутой руке вслед за губами — лбом. Рокэ...

Посмотреть ему в лицо страшно, но Ричард все-таки поднимает голову; ему кажется, он улыбается, ему кажется, слезы текут у него по щекам, ему хочется обнять эти колени и так навсегда застыть, но он просто смотрит, и что-то вздрагивает в синих равнодушных глазах — в ответ.

Рамиро Алва улыбается. У него остановилась кровь.


End file.
